There is known such a conventional spectroscopy module that is provided with a block-shaped supporting body, which is a double convex lens, a spectroscopic portion such as a diffraction grating on one convex plane of the supporting body, and a light detecting element such as a photo diode on the other convex plane of the supporting body (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In the above-described spectroscopy module, light made incident from the other convex plane is dispersed at the spectroscopic portion and the thus dispersed light is detected by the light detecting element.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H04-294223